


Sandy is a bouncer

by Collywobbless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bald Kink, Bald man - Freeform, Bald woman, Body Hair Removal, Body Worship, Coming on bald scalp, Complete hairlessness, Eyebrow removal, F/M, Hair, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair removal, Haircuts, Handcuffs, Head Shaving, Makeover, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Permanent hair removal, Shaving, Transformation, bald, bouncer, eyelash removal, long hair to bald, muscular woman, shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collywobbless/pseuds/Collywobbless
Summary: Boyfriend decides to give his girlfriend a make-over.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sandy is a bouncer

Sandy is a bouncer and works at several bars downtown. She is tall, muscular and intimidating, like a bouncer should be, but she has a soft heart. She works out a lot for her job to keep in shape. Therefore, she has broad shoulders, toned legs and visible abs. Sandy mostly wears tight fitting jeans and tank tops that show off her gun and she has a floral tattoo on her shoulder.

I don’t know how and why she fell for a wimp like me, but she did. We first started chatting at one of the bars she works at and we hit it off. We started dating and I got to know her better.

I have noticed Sandy struggles with her feminine side. She believes her muscular build makes her look masculine, but I couldn’t disagree less. Sandy has a very cute face, she has an hourglass figure and even though her thighs are made of steel, they are very nicely shaped.

Sandy has long black hair that reaches to her waist. I only know it is that length, because I see her brushing it sometimes when she gets out of the shower, but otherwise she always wears it up. Either up in a tight ponytail or a bun. She doesn’t seem to like her hair all that much. Always complaining that it is in the way or just a lot of maintenance.

A couple of times I tried to subtly suggest to her to cut her hair, but she doesn’t want to hear it. Worrying that her long hair is the only feminine thing about her and she would look too manly with short hair.

I happen to really like short hair on women and I just know Sandy would look amazing with a shorter hairstyle. I also strongly believe that she would feel liberated once her long hair is cut, so I start to hatch a plan.

-

Sandy comes home from a run and hits the shower. I start to prepare, I have collected everything I think I need in a basket and place the basket on the dresser in the bedroom. By this time, Sandy is done showering and emerges in a white tank top and blue yoga shorts she uses as pyjamas and with a towel on her head.

She seems stiff, since she is pinching her neck while rotating it. I offer to give her a massage and gesture to the chair in front of the dresser. She sits down in the chair and I move behind her and start rubbing her shoulders and neck. She lets out a long sigh and leans against the back of the chair, closing her eyes. Now is my time, I fish two pairs of handcuffs out of my back pockets and fasten them around Sandy’s wrists and to the armrests on either side, as quickly as I can.

She is startled and pulls on her restraints. She looks questioningly at me in the reflection of the mirror on the dresser and starts protesting. Sandy is putting so much strain on the handcuffs and on the chair that I worry she will break the chair. I try to calm her down by putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Sandy, I know you hate your hair. You keep complaining about it and I believe it is high time for a change. I know you worry that you don’t look feminine without long hair, but I know you would look fantastic with a short haircut.”

She still looks hesitant and her shoulders are still tense, but she doesn’t look like she is going to wreck the chair anymore and she stops pulling her restraints. She looks at me sharply through the mirror.

“How short?”

“We’ll go in steps, okay?”

Sandy nods, forces herself to relax and leans back slightly in her seat. I undo her wet hair from the towel and start softly brushing through it with her hairbrush, straightening out the entire length of it. Her hair is surprisingly soft and healthy, even though she hardly takes care of it. Sandy’s breathing evens out.

Having come prepared, I reach for the basket I put on the dresser earlier and I take out a pair of scissors and a comb. I hold them up for Sandy to see, who immediately tenses again. I gently rub her shoulder for a couple of seconds to put her at ease.

I comb through the hair slowly, pull a section of it towards me with the comb and start snipping the hair off at shoulder length. Sandy looks intently at the scissors cutting away at her hair, seemingly hypnotized. Quite quickly I have cut her hair all at the same length, it now lands just over her shoulders. There is quite a bit of hair on the floor already.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it? It is still quite long, do you want me to continue.”

Sandy looks at me with big eyes, then slowly nods.

I smile at her reassuringly and start combing her black hair again. This time, I start cutting around her jaw line. Slowly making my way around her head, making sure the hair falls evenly. Sandy still looks at me through the mirror as I cut. Again, I even out the edges of the hair and pull back. As I was expecting, a bob looks amazing on Sandy. The way the hair framed her face. There is a definitive pile of hair on the floor now.

“Well? I told you, you would look amazing with short hair.”

Sandy smiles at me now, still hesitant. I see her pull on one handcuff again, but I suspect that it is because she wants to feel her hair now, rather than her wanting to escape. I loosen the handcuff and put them to the side. Indeed, one hand comes up to feel her hair. She thanks me and seems ready to stand up, but I put a hand on her shoulder.

“You know, I think we could go even shorter. You could pull it off, you have a really striking face.”

She bites her lips and looks away. I can’t tell for sure, but I think she is blushing. She nods and puts her hand back on the armrest.

I start cutting her hair again, shorter. Sandy looks at me straight through the mirror. She is definitively blushing now. The cutting goes a lot slower now, as I can’t just cut her hair straight anymore and I have to take my time getting it all to the right length. I cut the hair her sides down one inch in length and the hair on top of her head about four inches in length. The pile of hair on the ground is growing.

Satisfied I stop cutting and rub my hand through her hair. She really is stunning with the short hair. I start to wonder what she would look like bald and whether I would be able to get her there. I am sporting an erection, but it is hidden from her view behind the chair.

Sandy is biting her lip again and her cheeks are dusted in pink. She has crossed her legs. She brushes both hands through her hair before putting them in her lap. This time it is Sandy who speaks up.

“I think we could go shorter.”

Internally I am cheering. I smile at Sandy nodding enthusiastically. I go for the basket on the dresser again and fish out some clippers. I show them to Sandy and she nods. I put a guard on the clippers, turn them on and start mowing the longer parts of her hair down to one inch. The sound of the clippers is arousing me further. Short bits of black hair fall down on Sandy’s face and chest. I make sure I got everything, then I switch the guard and start on the rest of the hair, leaving it barely half an inch in length.

I turn off the clippers and brush off the dust from Sandy’s chest with a soft brush that have put in the basket. I notice she has one hand between her legs and her hard nipples are poking through the flimsy material of her tank top. We both run a hand through her buzzed hair at the same time. Sandy’s eyes meet mine in the mirror.

“How about no hair at all?”

Having lost my tongue at this point, I can only nod. I take the guard of the clippers and turn them back on with a buzz. I press the unguarded metal against the middle of her forehead go slowly to the back side of her head, leaving a path of stubble in its wake. I go again and again and again. Slowly getting rid of all her remaining hair. I take my time cleaning up, getting rid of everything that stuck out. I turn the clippers off.

As I turn the clippers off and put them back in the basket Sandy frantically feels her stubble covered head with one hand, the other still between her legs. I start feeling her stubble as well, while eying some other items in the basket. We are both breathing heavily by now.

I decide to take a can of shaving cream and a razor from the basket and I show her. She nods intently. I need water for shaving, so with great effort I pull myself away and walk to the bathroom to retrieve a bowl of warm water and a towel.

I wet her head with my hands and massage her scalp. Sandy is moaning. I take the can of shaving cream and put a generous amount on her head, spreading it with my hands. With the razor I make the first strip, a small patch of hairless skin. Slowly I do all of her scalp. Doing only short strokes to avoid irritating her skin too much. When I have gotten rid of all the stubble we both feel her head again, but it is not completely smooth yet.

“We can go smoother.” I manage.

Again I cover her scalp in shaving cream and start shaving in small, short strokes. This time her scalp is completely denuded. I towel her off. We both start fondling her bald head, moaning loudly. I nearly forget myself, but then I take a bottle of baby oil from the basket and carefully rub it in her skin, making her scalp shiny and soft.

Suddenly Sandy rises from her seat and grabs me by the collar. She drags me with her, throws me on the bed, climbs on top of me and rubs her clothed crotch against mine. We fumble to remove each other’s clothes as fast as possible. As soon as the clothes are off she starts riding me in earnest. I don’t last very long and neither does she.

We lie in bed as we catch our breaths. I start fondling her sleek scalp again and her hand comes up to join me. Sandy looks slightly uncertain all of a sudden.

“I don’t look too manly like this?”

I plant a kiss on her bald head and she smiles.

“No, you look wonderful.”

-

Sandy does feel liberated without hair. She doesn’t have to fumble for hair elastics anymore to put her hair up before physical activity, she doesn’t pull her hair in annoyance anymore and her shower time is drastically reduced. She throws away all of her hair care products, except for shaving cream and razors.

Every time either of us spots even the slightest bit of stubble she makes me shave it all off thoroughly. Sandy used to keep the rest of her body mostly hairless herself, but she lets me help with that now as well. She knows how much I enjoy it.

-

An idea has been popping in my head numerous times now. During one shaving session I decide to share the idea with her. Sandy is watching herself in the mirror as I am shaving her head closely, one of her hands is in her shorts and the other under her top.

“You know, I think you would look gorgeous without eyebrows.”

Her brows furrow and she is inspecting her own face now, most likely her eyebrows.

“Without eyebrows? Wouldn’t that look weird?”

“I believe your eyes would look even more remarkable without. Do you want to try it? I was right before. If you really don’t like it you can draw them on until they grow back.”

Sandy huffs, but she gives her consent anyway. When I am done shaving her scalp I wipe off the remaining shaving cream with a towel and give her head a playful lick, which causes her to shiver. I carefully apply cream on her eyebrows and in two short strokes they were gone. I clean her brow with the towel too.

Her eyes really pop now that her dark eyebrows are gone. She looks so hot. Sandy looks at her own reflection transfixed. A small smile appears on her face and she rubs her hairless brows with a finger. Now it is also more obvious how long her eyelashes are and my fingers start to itch. I want to see those gone too. I plant a kiss on the side of Sandy’s head.

“Now that we’ve come this far, would you let me remove your eyelashes too?”

Sandy looks in the mirror wide-eyed. She bites her lip and thinks it over for a while. Then she nods.

I hurry to the bathroom to look for the tiniest pair of nail scissors I could find. I return triumphantly. I kneel in front of her and ask her to close her eyes, which she does. Then I carefully cut off her lashes as close to the eye as I can. I wipe the loose hairs away with the towel, I move to stand behind her again and tell her to open her eyes.

Sandy takes one look at herself and moans. One hand inspects her scalp and her face, while the other continues its administrations. I walk to her front to show her my erect cock and ask her if she will help me out. She gets off the chair and on her knees in front of me and frees my dick. I am pushed against a cupboard and positioned in such a way that Sandy can still see us in the mirror.

She takes my cock in her mouth and starts bobbing up and down. I have both of my hands on her smooth scalp, stroking it. She uses one hand to keep herself up and the other disappears between her own legs again. I am very close to finishing.

“Can I come on your head?”

At the last second she pulls back. I give my cock two strokes and paint her bald head with semen.

We take a shower together, which leads to some soapy fondling of her head and her fun bits. We come out and towel off. When we are dry, I offer to rub her down completely and sensually with the baby oil, which she accepts. I make her skin soft and shiny.

Completely, hairless, smooth and glistening from head to toe she inspects her completely denuded self in a full body mirror. She is a goddess, body muscular and taut and skin glossy.

“Wow, not one hair on me anymore.”

-

We fall in back in a routine of weekly or biweekly full body and head shaving sessions, depending on our schedules. Sandy actually really likes how she looks without eyebrows and lashes, so I remove those every time they grow out as well. At first she still draws on her eyebrows when she is going out, but then she forgets to do it a couple of times and now she doesn’t bother anymore.

The hair on her head grows the fastest and is most noticeable, so to keep it nice and smooth it needs to be shaved at least twice a week. Growth of the hair on her body was slightly slower and can go unshaved for a week at most. Her eyebrows and eyelashes grow quite slowly and only need to be removed after a couple of weeks.

Even though the shaving sessions are fun, I have to admit keeping her shaved smooth still a lot of maintenance. Perhaps slightly less than keeping her long hair, but still. I have started looking for more permanent solutions.

I find hair removal cream online. Reviews claim that it is a very powerful product and permanently removes hair after just one time application. One reviewer had used it over a year ago and still hasn’t seen any signs of hair growth, so I was excited to try this out.

I ordered the product. Sandy doesn’t know about my plan yet and I only plan to tell her when the package arrives. In the meantime I slowly begin warming her to the idea of permanent hair removal. Telling her that it would be even less maintenance and that she was rocking the bald look already.

-

The package has arrived. I take the tube of cream out of its box and I read the instructions.

“To achieve the best effect the hair in the desired area should be a minimum of 1/4 inch in length. 1. Apply a thin layer of product on the desired area. 2. Leave the product on the skin for 20 minutes. 3. Rinse the product off the skin with lukewarm water. It might take up to 3 separate treatments for the results to be fully permanent.”

Sandy comes back from the gym and she plops down on the couch. She starts rubbing her head, it is about time for her next shave, or perhaps an alternative. I sit down next to her and show her the bottle. She takes it in her hands and reads it.

“Permanent hair removal cream! How permanent?”

“According to online reviews, forever permanent.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, keeping your whole body and head smooth takes a lot of work and even though I very much enjoy our shaving sessions, I think you might like your look to be a little less maintenance. This would be a solution.”

“True, but…”

“Plus, you love being completely bald and I love you completely bald. Everyone else is complimenting you on your daring look. You want to keep it up, right?”

“Yes…”

“You don’t have to, of course. It is just a possibility. If you are worried we could go in steps again.”

“Okay. I want to try, but let’s go slow.”

“How about we start with the hair on your forearms? The hair needs to be a certain length for the cream to work, so we should leave it to grow for at least a week.”

The following week we skip shaving Sandy’s forearms. She has naturally dark hair, so the stubble on her arm really stands out. She keeps self-consciously rubbing at it. The week after that I grab the tube of hair removal cream and ask Sandy if she is sure about the forearms. She consents. I use gloves to apply a thin layer of cream over both her forearms and we leave it for fifteen minutes. Then we rinse the cream off with water and all the dark hair on her arms has disappeared.

Sandy strokes her hairless arms and looks relieved. She didn’t like the hair on them, even for just a week. I ask her how she feels and if she want to continue. She agrees. We decide to do her upper arms and armpits next.

A week later the hair on her arms and in her armpits is long enough for the cream to be applied. I put on gloves and rub in the hair removal cream on her forearms. She raises her arms, so I can put a layer on her armpits. We wait for fifteen minutes and rinse the cream and hair away.

She feels her armpits, which she had been hiding all week, and stretches her arms above her head. Sandy has become more confident about this process now and next time we will do both of her legs entirely.

We wait another week for the hair on her legs to grow and we repeat the process. Sandy seems excited, she has been wearing pants that covered her legs all week. I put a layer of cream over each leg and we wait. We rinse away and her legs are left completely smooth.

The week after that we do the hair on her back, which is quite coarse. It is very satisfying to see all that black hair disappear. The hair on her chest and belly follows the week after. The hair there is hardly noticeable, but it’s good to be thorough and it makes Sandy happy.

The area between her legs is next. After waiting a week for the hair to grow I can start on her delicate areas. I carefully apply the permanent hair removal cream on her pubes, her genitals and between her ass cheeks. Sandy is squirming a lot while we wait for fifteen minutes, but she says it doesn’t hurt, it just tingles. I rinse the cream and the hair away with lukewarm water.

I stroke her hairless cunt and feel Sandy is not just wet from the water. She tells me to take her from behind against the wall and I oblige. We have fucked after each hair removal session thus far, but this one feels more intense. Sandy is really into it.

Sandy’s entire body is rid of hair by now. The parts that we have done several weeks ago are still completely free of hair, so the effects indeed seem permanent. Her head is next and I wonder if she is ready. We lie on the floor in the aftermath, both still catching our breaths. When I ask her if she wants to use the permanent hair removal cream on her head. She agrees, laughing.

The next week it is finally time. Sandy has been feeling agitated all week as the hair on her head started growing out. She really doesn’t like how rough hair feels on herself anymore, so that really cements her decision. I take my time putting on gloves and she looks at me impatiently. I take the tube of cream and put a large dollop in my gloved hand and start spreading it evenly on her scalp.

We wait the usual fifteen minutes and then I thoroughly rinse off all of the cream and the hair with it. Revealing her smooth and permanently hairless scalp. Sandy immediately starts stroking her once again bald head.

Last session are her eyebrows and eyelashes, which Sandy wants gone permanently as well. We have to wait two weeks this time for there to be enough hair for the cream to work. I spread the cream all over her face, there is hardly any hair on her cheeks, forehead or chin, but I want to make sure we get every last bit of hair. Then I cover her eyebrows. I have to be very careful. I ask Sandy to close her eyes tightly so I can gently put some cream on the tips of her eyelashes and as close around her eyes as I can go.

The last fifteen minutes are up and I rinse the cream off her face, being extra mindful around her eyes. Her eyebrows are gone as well as any fine hairs that may have covered her face. The cream has worked on the eyelashes too, despite not being fully covered.

Sandy is now completely and utterly and permanently hairless and she couldn’t look more incredible. She is stroking her own bald skin and head and I decide I need to lick every part of her. I start with her head. I don’t come very far, as it quickly leads to the most amazing sex on the bedroom floor, in the kitchen, in the living room and then finally in the bed and in the shower. We clean and dry off and I massage baby oil in every inch of her skin.

Once more Sandy stands in front of the full body mirror admiring her totally naked self. She strikes a few poses, flexing her muscles, skin taut and gleaming. No more hair would grow on her anywhere ever again. Her skin would forever be silky and polished in exquisite contrast to her broad shoulders, chiselled abs and tight leg muscles. Again Sandy reminds me of a goddess, my goddess.

-

A couple of months later I am surprised by Sandy. I come home from work and as soon as I walk through the door and she is on me. There is no real need to sneak up on me, as she could just pick me up, hold me down in the chair and restrain me while she handcuffs me to the chair. I stop fighting as soon as I am in the chair and start to realise what is going on. Sandy looks like the cat who got the canary.

“Well, how about you now?”

“What?”

“Well, since I love being bald and you love me being bald and we both love stroking my bald skin, I thought you might enjoy being bald as well. I’m sure you’ll look amazing.”

I am unable to reply verbally, but it seems like my dick has already made this decision for me, as it twitches with interest. I can only stare at Sandy as she continues.

“We’ll go in steps, okay?”

I manage to nod and Sandy grins. She grabs the same pair of scissors I have used on her before and starts cutting. My hair is in quite a long hairstyle for a man, so there is a lot to cut. She snips away at my hair and pieces of it fall on my face and chest and I imagine quite a bit more is landing on the floor. I feel anticipation building inside of me. She stops cutting and I look. It is still quite long, about six inches up top and two inches on the sides.

“Do you want me to continue?”

I nod again and Sandy grabs the clippers this time. She puts on a guard and shaves the sides and back of my head, leaving about an inch in length. Then she goes back to the scissors and cuts down the front to about three inches in length. She runs a hair through my hair.

“We could go even shorter.”

I lick my suddenly dry lips and nod once again. Sandy uses the same guard on the clippers as she turns them back on and ploughs them through the front part of my hair. She switches to a different guard as she moves to the sides and back of my head and finally she used no guard at all to taper my hairline. She turns the clippers off and rubs the stubble on the back of my neck.

“Shorter.” I croak.

Sandy turns the clippers back on and puts them on my head without the guard. She makes quick work of the remaining hair on my head and leaves only stubble behind. Once she turns the clippers off again she strokes my head.

“I am going to leave it like this for now. We’ll come back to it later.”

Sandy walks around to face me directly and taps my chin.

“May I shave your face?”

I nod and Sandy uses the clippers to trim my moustache, beard and sideburns down to a stubble. Then finally she removes the handcuffs and I use my freed hands to feel my buzz cut. Sandy orders me to strip, so I remove my shirt and jeans. I leave my boxers on, but those do nothing to hide my hard-on.

Sandy turns the clippers back on and starts to work on my body. She pauses to ask permission for shaving each body part. First the hair on my arms and under my armpits goes, then the hair on my legs, then my chest and she makes me stand up to do my back.

Finally, she asks me to take my boxers off, leaving me naked and aroused. She carefully clippers away my pubic hair, putting a protective hand over my erection as she did so. She also forces me to bend in an awkward position so she could shave my butt cheeks, but she skips the genitals and ass crack, as the clippers are not very precise. She takes a step back to admire her handy work and leaves my cock neglected.

“Do you want me to continue?”

I nod and she walks off for a moment only to come back with an assortment of things: a can of shaving cream and a razor and a fresh tube of permanent hair removal cream. She puts the shaving equipment on one side of the dresser and the hair removal on the other side.

“You get to choose. If you’re really sure you want to be bald forever like me right now I can use the permanent hair removal cream. If you’re not sure I can shave you completely smooth with the razor and we can maybe use the hair removal cream later when you’re ready. We both know that your hair needs to be a certain length for the permanent hair removal cream to work, so then you would have to wait a bit for your hair to grow out after shaving.”

I consider my options for a while. I already know the answer deep down, but I still am nervous. Sandy might have surprised me today, but she is right, I know I would love being permanently bald like her. My dick was already this hard because of the idea.

“Use the permanent hair removal cream.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Sandy kisses me and walks off again, taking me with her this time. I stand up rather wobbly and she supports me as we walk to the bathroom. She fills the half the bathtub with water and she takes a towel and a pair of gloves out from a cupboard. She pulls on the gloves, takes the tube of permanent hair removal cream, puts a dollop in her hand and starts spreading it on my entire arms and under my armpits. We wait for fifteen minutes and she rinses the cream and remaining hair off by dunking my arms in the bathwater one by one. She dabs my arms dry using the towel. I stroke my freshly denuded arms. I don’t think I have ever felt any part of myself this soft before.

Next Sandy starts applying a thin coat of cream on my legs and feet. We wait again for fifteen minutes. After that Sandy dips both of my legs in the water one by one and rinses the cream off. She towels my legs dry and the stubble is gone. I feel my smooth legs.

Sandy moves on to my chest and belly. She lets me sit in the bathtub. A thin layer of cream is applied on my front and it is left to work for fifteen minutes. Then she rinses it off in the bathtub and wipes my front clean with the towel. My belly and chest feel very soft now too. My nipples have gotten hard from the sensation of the tingling cream. Meanwhile, Sandy is working on my back. Applying the cream, waiting and rinsing it off. She rubs me dry with the towel.

Now it is time for my sensitive parts. Sandy lets me sit on the edge of the tub in several positions as she takes her time applying the permanent hair removal cream. She puts a thin layer on my pubic area, between my buttocks and on my dick and balls. She gives my cock a brief tug as she does so. The cream really tingles on this area while I have to wait, but my cock is not discouraged. It is finally time to rinse the cream and remaining hair away. Sandy pats the area dry with a towel, but refuses to give my erection any more attention for now.

I step out of the bath and Sandy drains the filthy bathwater. She retrieves the chair from the bedroom and instructs me to sit in front of the sink mirror, so I can watch the rest. She fills the sink with warm water and gets a clean towel.

“Are you sure you want to be permanently bald?”

“Yes! Get on with it!”

First Sandy spreads a thin layer of the hair removal cream on the lower parts of my face, my chin, my lips, my cheeks and my throat. We let it work for fifteen minutes and she rinses the cream off my face and towels me dry. All evidence of facial hair is gone.

Then she finally puts the permanent hair removal cream on my scalp. She covers my head in a thin layer of the cream and massages it in. We wait for fifteen minutes and she rinses my head with water. I have to bend over the sink while she pours water over my bald scalp. Sandy lets me sit back up and I get to look at my hairless head for the first time. She carefully towels me dry and I feel my smooth, bald head.

“Eyebrows and lashes too?”

“Yes!”

Lastly she used the hair removal cream on the upper parts of my face. Sandy starts covering my forehead and temples and rubs the cream on my eyebrows. She asks me to keep my eye shut tight, as she carefully applies it around my eyelashes as well. For the last time we wait fifteen minutes for the cream to do its work. Then she gently rinses my face with water, being extra mindful around my eyes. She wipes my head and face with the towel and then pulls it off to let me see myself in the mirror.

I look at my own reflection hypnotised. I can’t stop fondling my own bald head. Now I am, like my Sandy, completely and permanently bald. I get up from the chair and stand in front of the full body mirror in the adjoining bedroom. My face looks entirely different without any facial hair and my dick looks bigger without bush. It is still at full attention and has started leaking precome by this point.

Sandy comes to stand behind me and licks my bare scalp, she then steps to the front and licks a path down my hairless body to my hairless junk and swallows. I put one hand on her bald scalp, stroking hers simultaneously with my own. I tell her I am close and she pulls back to tell me to finish on her head. I come in stripes on her bald head.

We can’t stop touching each other. We take a shower together. We rub our hairless bodies against one another and have soapy shower sex. We dry off and start massaging baby oil in each other’s skin, by rubbing against each other with our smooth bodies and bald heads and have oily sex on the bathroom floor. We move for another round of slippery sex in the bedroom. When we are finally done and dressed we lie on the couch while watching TV. However, as soon as we both touch each other’s smooth scalps again we have another round on the living room sofa with the curtains open.

Some time later we stand completely denuded in front of the mirror together, both glistening from the baby oil. Our bald scalps shine in the lamplight of the bedroom. Not a trace of hair is to be found on either of our bodies nor would it ever. Instead, every inch of skin is completely sleek and hairless. We are permanently and utterly bald.

-

It has now been over a year since Sandy surprised me and we both stood bald in front of the mirror. We are still happily bald together and we rub oil on each other’s skin daily to keep it smooth and soft. Sandy has a good influence on me as I have started taking better care of my body and frequently go sporting with her. Now my body is just as muscular as hers and we both look like gods when we check our hairless, shining bodies in the mirror.


End file.
